Gumball's Return
by Molly's Monsters
Summary: Gumball slips away from a party celebrating his return home to meet Marshall.


**Author's note: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

It was the biggest celebration in the Candy Kingdom's history. Prince Gumball had gone on a routine tour to meet with other royalty, but it had gone horribly wrong. He had been held captive by the Butter Beast for almost a year. He hadn't been harmed, though he had been immobilized for a long time. The castle had pulled out all the stops—literally and figuratively—for the party heralding his return.

Singing and dancing filled the Butterscotch Ballroom. Several meringues were performing a ballet chronicling the events that had happened while the prince was away. They took regular intermissions so attendees could dance with one another. Gumball was constantly being swarmed by citizens and, though it was loud, he enjoyed it and was thrilled to be home. Nearly everyone he knew and loved was in one ballroom. His dance card was full, but he managed to get a momentary break after nightfall.

As he was making his way to the punch bowl, two girls ran across his path. One of the two kids said excitedly, "It's him! It's the prince! You said he'd come back and he did. Look!"

"Well, hello there. Nice to meet you," Gumball said, extending his hand to shake the girl's. "My name is Gumball. What is yours?"

"Fionna," she giggled. "This is my sister. Her name is—"

"Cake!" Cake shouted.

He bent down and shook her hand too. "I'm glad you came to my party, Fionna and Cake. Enjoy the dancing," he said and watched them twirl and laugh together across the floor. He chuckled and headed toward the refreshments table.

He sipped slowly, breathed deeply and took in the whole scene. Nothing too bad had happened in his kingdom in his absence, but Gumball still felt a small sense of failure for being gone so long, no matter the circumstances. There were no great changes, but a million tiny ones. Gumball pulled himself back together. It was a party after all. His guilt dissipated and he felt all the fun of the celebration bearing down on him again. He was delighted.

Before long, he was mobbed again by a dozen friends and citizens. He chatted and laughed, but couldn't extricate himself. Cinnamon Bun was describing a very complicated dream she had about Ice Queen when Marshall Lee swung the door open and determinedly walked a few steps inside. Gumball caught sight of him and they stared at each other for several long seconds. Marshall turned and left as quickly as he had come, unnoticed by all but Gumball.

Gumball was paralyzed, not knowing whether he could or should go after him...or if he even wanted to. His spell was broken by a chorus of voices calling for his speech. He had worked out what he wanted to say earlier in the day and until this moment, he had been looking forward to addressing his kingdom, but now, he could barely get the words out.

He choked out the speech, then slipped into the kitchens. After a minute more of fighting with himself, he made up his mind and went through the doors and headed toward the clearing in the Cotton Candy Woods where he knew Marshall would be.

"Marshall," he said, moving to put his hand on Marshall's shoulder. Marshall brushed him off and turned to face him.

"I thought..."

Marshall had never been a man of many words. Gumball could talk for hours, but Marshall never knew what to say, especially to tell Gumball anything important. Those words were left unsaid.

They had spent so few words talking about their relationship, Marshall wanted to say so much to Gumball now, but he didn't know how. Instead, he did the only thing he was ever sure of and kissed him with such longing, it was a wonder he ever stopped. Marshall's hands traveled all over Gumball's face, arms and back as if he was trying to convince himself that he was really back. Back in the Candy Kingdom and back with him.

When their lips broke apart, they stayed wrapped around each other, eyes closed, remembering how it felt to be together. They could still hear the music from the party and Gumball turned his head when he heard his favorite song begin. He placed his hand on Marshall's waist and began leading him into a dance.

"Gumball—"

"It's just us, Marshall. It's just us."

Marshall resisted a minute more, but gave in. They danced closely, cheeks brushing up against each other. Then Marshall whispered, "Hold on tight," and lifted them into the air a few inches. Gumball laughed and Marshall led them around, their legs becoming entwined. For a few moments, they didn't have a past or a future. They just had this. Away from the ground, they could just be them before Marshall brought them back down.

"I missed you," Marshall said, barely audible.

"I miss you," Gumball whispered back.

Marshall deflected. "The, uh, kingdom's been different without you too. Safe, though it's been hard. I've been keeping an eye on it."

"Ice Queen causing trouble?"

"No, she's been fairly quiet since you left."

"That won't last long. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to crash the party."

"I'd be surprised if she didn't. If I know her," he winced slightly, "she can't resist freezing a party as bright as this one."

"What about food?"

"Everyone's had enough to eat if that's what you're asking, but I know it isn't."

"Are you saying I'm jealous of other bakers taking my spot?"

Marshall gasped in mock surprise, "You? Never. Don't worry, though. Your reputation is safe."

Gumball let out an exaggerated sigh. "Phew. You know that's all that's important to me," he joked. "I'm glad I—"

Gumball was cut off as Marshall suddenly leaned in again and kissed him with a different purpose. This wasn't about longing. This was about desire. Gumball had just leaned into it when Marshall abruptly stopped and grabbed his hand. "Come with me," Marshall said with the faintest hope in his voice.

Gumball's heart raced and he gripped Marshall's hand tighter. "I can't," he breathed. "Marshall, wait," he pleaded, but Marshall had already slunk back into the shadows.


End file.
